Under the Midnight Sun
by Lafemmewesker
Summary: Bruised, and battered Excella wakes up on the deck of the ship, and no hurry to stay to find out had happened to Wesker. She flees to the safety of her family to find out that she had indeed survived the evolution next step in humanity. She finds that she is compatible with the virus, and doing so her name has been changed since Excella Gionne is dead. R&R!
1. Prologue: Escape!

**A/N: This is going to be under mainly from Excella, where she is going to get to shine like she should've done from the beginning. I have a lot in opinions wise to how they should have handled her. ANYWAYS, what would have happened IF Excella had survived that terrible transformation? Please read and review!**

Prologue: Death, Rebirth and the escape

Excella's heels clacked loudly against the hard floor and it always gave her such pleasure to hear, such power. Especially when she had to be somewhere in a hurry. The people… If they could be really considered as such anymore, always moved for her, and it wasn't just for the heels. Albert has always made sure that they knew that she was to be protected, and respected at all times. _And_ _Ricardo said he's going to toss at first chance_ , she thought to herself as she swiped the card and entered the room. "You wanted to see me," She asked, her voice made into a husky purr.

He turned around to face her, he was six foot three, wearing a battle suit, and she has seen him fight. He was truly a magnificent subject. He wore his sunglasses no matter day or night, and still saw better than she ever could dream of. She saw his old files, and often thought about ice blue eyes that was replaced by the red/gold eyes with cat like slits. His dark blond hair was slicked to keep out of his way while he did his work.

The battle suit that clung to his body the way she wish she could. It showed muscles that made her heart hammer. The smirk on his lips showed that he heard her excitement. He had placed his jacket onto a hook in the observer that they were standing in. He was completely relaxed in this settling, and to this date she had never seen him lose his composure.

"Yes," he answered as he stalked towards her, and she saw a needle in his hand. Her eyes narrowed for just a second, but her suspicion was instantly silenced as he tipped her chin up with his gloved fingers. "There is one last task I need you to do to prove that you are worthy." He told her, as in the back of her mind she remembered the needle that he was holding. "After all, you do want to prove that you are worthy do you not?" He asked her. She moved into him, and knew this day would come. It wasn't soon enough. She took a breath to answer him. He placed his finger over her lip, and spoke again. "This is how you do just that," he said to her as he pulled her close to him. Blood rushed to her cheeks, and he had never pulled her close to him.

As much as she hated to admit that someone of a low intellect, like Ricardo was right when he told her that Albert treated her not as lover as much as she wanted him to. Ricardo was right in every regards when he was trying to persuade her to date him. She was so lost in thought that when he pulled the needle away she realized that he had already empty its contents into her being.

She gasped in pain as she crumpled to the ground, and Albert had already walked away to toss the now contaminated equipment. She groaned in pain as she felt the Uroboros work through her DNA to seek if she was worthy to step higher in the evolutionary track. It felt like fire that left the numbing effects like wild fire in a forest with no regards to anything else in its path. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at the ground she didn't realize that fingers were twisting into the metal floor without any damage to herself. Eventually she blacked out.

When she woke up she was on the sofa in the observatory room with Albert leaning against the dashboard looking at her. There was a flash of annoyance, then amusement before it settled to neutral. He approached her, and just now she realized that the lights were off, but she still could see clearer than if the lights were on. She sat up, and her body was stiff as she tried to move. However she managed to do so, and she felt better than she ever felt before in her life. She shuddered as she could feel strength of the virus coursing through her veins. She gasped as she could hear everything that used to be silent to her, for once she could hear his heart. Steady, and easy. Her nostril flared as she took a scent of him as she eased her way to him.

She noticed him tense for the first time, but again maybe he always had done it. At this time, she didn't care she was too much on a high of what she is now to care. She pressed her body against his, and was disappointed in no reaction. She could hear her heart pounding against her rib cage. She was intoxicated on the virus and his scent to really consider the danger she was still in.

He guided her towards the window where at least a hundred men down on the deck. "Let's see what you can do." He said his breath warm in her ear, and she shuddered a sigh at the extremely rare closeness he was exhibiting. She knew what he had meant, and she moved in slow elegance down to the deck.

The men in front of her scream their vulgarity in the language they grew up in. She only grinned as she moved forward, and began to kill every single one of them all without messing up her hair, and dress. _I would like to see him refuse me now_ , she thought as she finished off the last one, and looked up to where she had left Albert. He looked down on her, and every part of how she was raised hated it. She, of course had come from a high bred family after all.

She held her dignity for just a bit longer until she felt something growing from within her, and the initial shock turned into pain as she collapsed to the ground.

This cursed everything that all the people who had warned her about Albert, and his reputation that had leaked from his time with Umbrella. "Albert," She screamed after a moment of agony. She may have been hallucinated, but she heard his laughter mocking her pain, and inability to adapt to the virus.

Everything else she wanted to ignore because of the pain was too much. She could hardly think about anything else except the pain, and Albert's betrayal. Chris and Sheva came in, and she knew that they had converse all the while she was suffering. Then Sheva had asked the question she had been asking herself since it started. The man, the man who had history with Albert answered. _He doesn't give a damn about anyone except himself_.

She cried her broken heart as she asked him why, she helped him in more ways than she had ever helped anyone before. His excuse was pathetic, a sad little lie for her, and it was no excuse for all that she had done for him. She had used her family's resources to achieve his dreams, and she was simply being tossed aside like some cheap whore.

After that, there was a peak of pain then another black out. She vaguely remembered this grotesque form, and using it to attack the bsaa agents, and Albert. Attack Albert for all the hurt he had done to her, and he simply did not care. She grieved all of the time wasted into him. Then nothing after remorseful thought.

She woke up on the deck of the ship, and with the alarms blaring as she sat up on the deck. She was completely nude, and the form of what she had become laid dormant towering over her now present form. She gasped as she scooted away from the monster of which she was previous. She looked up and saw a withered flower, as if it had given birth and delivered her safely out harm's way before its destruction. She would have to leave the theories for another time. She knew that the alarm had went off, and that meant that Albert was on the assault bomber. She knew that she had only a limited amount of time to get off the ship before it would detonate.

She stood up, and realized then that she was currently naked. She cursed, but in a small attempts she covered her chest as she found something that would do for the mean time. She had to make it home, to her family in Italy.

It was a sad excuse of an outfit, but the pants and shirt was clean so it would have to do for the mean time. She ran to the escape deck that was added as a precaution simply more for her fact than Albert. She hissed at the internal mentioning of his name, but would have to save that for later. She was a little surprised at how quick she made it to the ships, but everything had to be save for later.

Her life took precedence, and everything else would have to be an after note until she was safe. She must survive. She set the destination, and hit the lever to bring her to the bottom before hitting the engine and she was able to escape for the ship. She leaned against the navigation as she looked back on the ship that she had spent so much of the money her family had made for the man she had hoped to become his Queen. She hissed, as she realized that she was still in pain. She looked up however to see the assault bomber crash into a nearby volcano. She screamed, and it was somewhat revenged, remorseful, and delight all at the same time. She was pleased that his plans had failed without her, and she still wanted him. She cried as she collapsed to the deck of the ship as it took her to the mainland.

Though the ride home was not free of pain more than just emotional. Her body was still going through transformation. Apparently Albert had did something wrong with the math, or underestimated her completely. Both of those scenarios could be correct base on new information. Her body screamed, and writhed as the Uroboros worked from within her and alter her DNA completely. She remained silent herself as tried to endure it without drawing attention to herself.

Her journey was more secure as soon she made it to one of the old facilities that Ricardo did not destroy, and she made a call to her grandmother. The call was quick, and she explain as much as she could in little time she had. She told her grandmother what happened, and what is happening to her at current time. That alone caught her grandmother's attention quicker than the fact that her only granddaughter was in danger.

Within 30 minutes after her call the agent within Tricell came to her rescue and brought her home in Italy. The researchers drew blood, and even if they did not grab the work that her and Albert did while in Africa she remembered it all. She was exhausted, and was constantly assured that she could go back to sleep. However it seemed that her heightened senses made it impossible. She had to see every single detail. She wanted to know what was going on with her body. She needed to know more than anything at the moment. She would rest when she had her answers.

It was to the point that after a while that she had overruled the current director, and started to take the lead. She felt dirty, used, and treated far below than what she deserved. She learned that even the virus was less than what the two had made together, however still had the killing power of everything else that the Uroboros was capable of. It was probably way she was still alive considering that all of the antibodies that Albert had built from what he injected himself with many years ago Albert still needed help with keeping what he had. "Hmmm," She thought to herself as she pulled more information up about what was going on within her body.

"What is Ms. Gionne," one of the researchers asked, and she glared at him. She continued on until her father came onto the ship to retrieve her from her work... Her father being the head of the Gionne export-import business meant that he could easily receive his only daughter.

"You were supposed to be resting," He scolded her as he dragged her away from the lab equipment. She fought his hold for a second, but then gave in. She was too tired to fight. He led her away to a car, and helped his daughter in. "To the Travis estate." He told the driver. She leaned against her father's shoulder, and almost wished for a simpler time when she was little. She fell asleep finally with the soothing sounds of the silence, or as quiet it was going to get inside of a car.

Her father woke her up when they arrived at the estate, and instructed the servants to get her dressed, and ready for her grandmother. She let them lead her, and she looked back to her father who was on the line with someone. She heard the faint voice of her mother, and him assuring that she was fine. She turned and let them lead her to the bathroom where warm water was waiting for her to cleanse herself of the past 48 hours.

After she was cleaned, and dressed in something that suited, and picked by her. She walked down the grand hall to look at the family line portraits. It ended with her grandmother, and mother, and her two uncles. She frowned, before she knocked on the door. "Come in." She heard her grandmother order, and she obeyed. Her grandmother may have married into the Travis's family, but it was clear that she was the Head after her grandfather passed away.

Her grandmother, though well into her late 70's still held more regality over anyone she had ever met in her life. She was aged, and now that Excella was what she was she could see clearly the makeup that her grandmother used to make her skin look flawless. Money could have been used, but her grandmother was everything, but frivolous. The money could be spent better elsewhere. Her sharp blue eyes studied her, and she waved her hand to motion her to sit. She sat down, and as she did so files were handed to her. "You may leave." Her grandmother announced, "Be sure that we are not interrupted." She warned the security. They simply nodded and left the room.

She waited until they were gone, until she motioned Excella to come closer. Once she was close enough her grandmother pulled her into a tight hug. This didn't surprise Excella as she was often more warm outside public view. "We received the signal from the base that your operations in Africa detonated. We were worried sick about you." She scolded in the end. Though she was the one that allowed Albert within the company from the entry levels, she expressed her disapproval the more interaction showed between the two. She wished that she had taken her grandmother's advice more seriously.

"Now," she said as she tapped the file, "Read it. I'm sure it will mean more to you than it would for me. If your grandfather was here he would figure it out." She told him. Excella nodded and read through the entirety of it.

She learned that while it was Uroboros, it was a lesser version on it. She gritted her teeth hard enough to hear the grinding of it. Basically, he was so confident that she would be rejected that he gave her a lesser version of the virus. She was not worthy enough even to die from her work... She threw the file down with an unsatisfying slap of its contact with the table. She pushed herself away from the table and stalked her way to the window to look down upon the estate.

"Tell me what you read dear," she heard her grandmother's command, but she was wiping tears from her eyes. She cursed herself for being so naive about him, and letting him use her that way he did. It was stupid of her, and there was no way she could ever let that happen again. She turned to face her grandmother, and there was worry in her eyes. Excella shook her head. "Are you going to die?" She asked softly, and she chuckled at the question. Where one person wanted her to die, and here she was with someone who valued her life the way she did.

"No grandmother," she told her as she walked slowly to return her grandmother's side. "I will live, but I'm not human anymore." She admitted the last part. "I have been infected with a virus," she rose her hand before her grandmother could interrupt. "I chose to do this, and it was a stupid mistake putting my trust into him." She refused to say his name. "I don't know to the extent of it, or even if it will turn against me again. But I am sorry grandmother." She said at the end.

"Oh Excella," her grandmother sighed, "You need to stay at this estate away from the public view until we settle of this mess." She told her, "We also need to test and see if you are stable." She told her, and Excella grimaced. She was something she mocked all of her life. "It is only temporary." She was assured. She then lean over to press a button on the dashboard that was hidden, but Excella had known was there the entire time.

Men in white jackets arrived to escort her to the wing where she would be residing during the duration of the experiments. She was not thrilled, but she wanted to know the extent of what was going on within her. The test they perform on the ship could just been temporary.

After another batch of blood being drawn Excella noticed the resistance her skin gave the needle before they were able to force it into her vein. Then she noticed how quickly she had healed from the wound. It was not great fact that she was proud of, but perhaps there was a healing factor.

Not long after the blood being drawn when she starting to run fevers well into the hundreds. She sweated, and vomited everything until her body just retched air. She was still tended to, doctors around her at all hours wiping the sweat from her brow, and helping her to bath herself while they changed the sheets out. She assumed that they had burned them unsure if she could pass on the virus.

She wasn't sure about how long she was out, but when she came through she felt better. Her body was sore, but she was able to sit up against the headboard. She vaguely heard her grandmother come into the room. "I hear you are feeling better, at last." She sighed as she sat the bedside. Security was all around the room, and she knew that they were here to kill her if she made any wrong move. "Your DNA has altered completely, and we saw the news. Excella Gionne dies in a freak accident. Terrible titled if you ask me. However, this serve us as a new opportunity… To give you a better life. We have already made up everything from birth certificates to your degrees, and etc. You are now Celeste Travis." She was shocked to see that she was now being moved within the main family. The family that founded, and ran Tricell. "Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Excella answered with a nodded. Though she wasn't Excella anymore. She had died on the ship along with that monstrosity that she had become for a brief horrible nightmare. She was now Celeste Travis. She would make good with her new identity.

 **A/N: There we go, Excella was able to escape after being reborn from the Uroboros Aheri. How strong is she now? We certainly know that she had adapted to the virus, granted a lesser version of it. What will she do when she finds out that Albert is dead?**


	2. chapter 1: Enter the Operatives

A/N: Excella, now Celeste Travis, has adapted to the Uroboros Virus better than planned. Of course that was Wesker's plan for her to die. What will she do now that she has a new life, and essentially a new biology?

Chapter 1: Enter the Operatives.

Celeste looked back on her former life with a glass of wine in her hand, and was surprised to see how much she missed the simplicity of it. Her grandmother had already taken care of her entrance into the public, but it was slow. They didn't want to catch the attention of the B.S.S.A. so soon after her "death". She sighed, and knew it would be unbearable to just sit back and have her hands into nothing meanwhile there is progress that could be made. She had no idea what to do with this new information as of yet, however her mind was buzzing with ideas, and possibilities.

She, of course, showed that it was possible to become a better adapted subject than even Wesker. She snorted, she still haven't heard any news of rather if he died or not. He was very hard to kill after all. She hoped he was _dead_. She gripped the wine glass, and it shattered in her hand. She gasped, and cursed. She needed to do some training today. But she needed someone to train her, and she thought back to Umbrella's records, and a couple names came to mind.

Leisurely she walked out, and strolled down to the training facility. She pulled out her phone, and dialed a number that she saved from Albert's file. It rang a couple of times. "Hello," the voice was silken, and smooth.

"I would like to hire you for something. There is someone I need." She answered.

"Who is this," the voice was bored, but it held a threat. Do not take me lightly. You will regret it. Celeste smirked, and she liked the woman already.

"Celeste Travis." She answered, "I need you to find the operative H.U.N.K." She went straight into the point. There was no point in dragging on the conversation. Especially when she was already getting bored with the call.

"That won't be easy," was the replied on the other side of the phone.

"I hear you are the one to go to when needing something is won't be easily done." She countered. "Ada Wong." She said her name with an edge in her voice. She need the operative, with someone with his record and reputation. Who else would be better to train her, especially with her new condition? There could be other ways, but she was discreet.

"You know my name," she sounded amuse now.

"We had a mutual connection." She said, and her voice was deadpan. She didn't like to think about him much anymore. However, Albert was good for knowing who was useful, and for what. Though it seemed like he was using this woman less and less. "Name your price and I will pay it." She told her after a moment of quiet.

"I will name my price upon delivery," Ada answered. "I will keep in touch." Then the line went dead. She sighed, and she would hope that she could find him as soon as possible. In the meantime she needed to test her control. There was no point in going out in public if she was going to expose herself. Ever since Umbrella made the slip up, every country has been on full alert. It was something that her family did not take lightly keeping cover, especially since they were still cleaning up her mess from Africa.

She arrived to the train facility, and despite her attire, the security service were beginning to take her seriously. She smiled as they automatically went on guard. She knew there was a wait, but she was never the one to just sit around. She wanted to get as much practice in before he arrived. She wanted it to be fine tuning, but a chore. She wanted to be perfection.

The weeks went by slowly, but finally she received the phone call she had been waiting for, and Ada Wong had delivered the goods. She sighed, and instructed her to come to the Travis estate, and to dress the part. She emphasized the last part. She can't have any amount of people coming in dressed in gear to combat. Her family's image was important after the events of what Albert and she had caused. Secrecy was absolutely vital until what had happened had passed.

It was a couple days later, but Celeste's waiting had come to the end. She waited in the conference room, and had paperwork waiting on the operative HUNK. She was unable to find his name, but perhaps Ada had found out. It was so trivial, however, she wondered if it was even really necessary at this point. There was a knock at the door, and she looked up with a smile on her lips.

"Enter," She replied, and the security let a woman close to her age, and a man around her father's age into the room. Her eyes was able to see the smooth muscle that flexed, and rolled underneath his clothes. He was dressed properly, not a high dollar suit, but clearly Ada had something to do with it. He was attractive for a man of his age. Gray silver hair that was cut in a military fashion. Pale skin, and according to his past his work was done mainly at night. Sharp ice gray eyes, and alert to everything around him. A habit, she imagined. An attractive face, and with some wrinkles, but his overall physique made that easy to overlook. "Sit." She offered, but it was an order.

The two sat across from one another, and near herself. The man spoke first.

"You want to hire me for a mission." He stated simply, and as if he was still used to it, and could only imagine one purpose for him being hunted down. Celeste glanced at him briefly, and handed him a folder.

"Yes, a job actually" She answered, "It will be training me combative structure." She told him. "You will find more detail in the briefing I have given you." She told him as she stood up. "Ada, if you would follow me." She said as she turned around, and began walking out onto the balcony. Ada did follow, but only after she was already standing on it. "I imagine it was difficult." She asked.

"Hardly so," She answered, "The only difficult part was getting past of who he works with now." She explained. "He works for the B.S.A.A." She made a subtle point. "That may be a problem considering who you **actually** are, Excella Gionne." Celeste kept a neutral expression. It wasn't too surprising that she figured out who she was, granted the lack of information she gave her.

"Do you believe that he would betray me, and report back to the US?" She listened to her pulse which gave away nothing. She also used this time to study the woman who Albert had written about in his reports. She was about her height, and of Asian descent. Not surprising from her name after all. Her eyes were amber, and sharp on her eying her up and down carefully. She was wearing a red dress that clung to every curve on her body. Short heels, in case she needed to run. She was an attractive, and jealousy hit, and she wondered if she had a relationship with Albert. She tried to push it out of her mind. It wasn't important, and she realized now that Albert clearly wasn't interested in that sort of factor in his life.

"No," She answered. Celeste raised a brow. "I just wanted to let you know what you were dealing with, is all. Considering that it is clear of who was the mutual connection we had." She explained.

"Had?" She titled her head to the side trying to comprehend what the spy was telling her at the moment.

"Didn't you hear?" She asked, "Albert Wesker is **dead**. Blown to pieces by rocket launchers, and body destroyed by a volcano." She left no detail to the imagination, though it didn't help Celeste at that present time. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she didn't understand why. Could it be possible that her feelings were unresolved from when he intended to kill her?

"Good," she said. Ada smiled slightly. "Now your payment." She began. The agent waved her hand.

"Consider this, "She looked up as if to figure out the proper wording she wanted to use, "A courtesy mission base on I imagine a long relationship." She grinned, and strode passed her before stepping off the edge. In the darkness, she saw Ada use her grappling hook to land her into safety. The woman must had known about her new biology, because she waved and winked directly at her. Celeste grinned.

She returned to the operative HUNK, and she looked up and down. He looked up, and neatly placed all of the paperwork into the folder. "Is this for me to keep?" He asked her as he leaned back against the chair.

"If you're taking on the job." She answer. He stared at her, and she imagined it was possibly that he could be gauging if it was worth leaving the B.S.A.A... The pay **will** be significantly higher. "If it will make it a better offer. Any dependent you have will have no problem getting into any school, and perhaps you will have more than enough pay their education."

"Money was never a problem," he answered simply. He was very quiet, and not in the way that Albert was where he would be deliberately ignoring you. This man was thinking everything through, and she could see it in his eyes that he weighing all his options out. Not so much the empty helmet Albert claimed him to be, probably why he was never able to hire him on. Celeste thought herself. The two sat in silence, before HUNK stood up, and Celeste rose with him. He held out his hand, and once Celeste took it within her own he finally spoke again. "Frederick Harrod."

"Excuse me," she asked him puzzled, and let go of his hand first.

"I haven't gone by HUNK in many years, if I am to work for you. You may as well know my name." He explained, and Celeste smiled at him.

"I am pleased that you have accepted my offer," She said to him, and after reading through the folder, and all of its contents. He knew the condition, and pay. "Is there anything you wish to negotiate?"

"I will accept what you offered in the Intel." He confirmed, and he sat down. She smiled at him.

"Please follow me, and I will show you where you will staying during the duration of the training." She said as made the gesture with her hands, and began to lead the way. She walked out of the room, and nodded to the security members who left the two of them alone. Her heels sounded commanding against the floors, and Frederick's footsteps were as quiet as his nature. "Do you have any questions about what I had in the briefing?"

"Your biology is similar to the Uroboros that you and Albert were working on?" He asked, and it surprised her for a moment. She paused, and looked back at him. "I'm assuming that Albert said something about my intelligence, which is fine by me. I never liked working with the man."

"Yes, though it's a lesser version of the virus." She told him, "I survived, and adapted to it after the transformation." He gave her a look, which meant he knew more about Albert than she did to begin with. It would be surprising since he was from Umbrella during the same time he was in the corporation. "Right now, I have above average strength, healing, and my skin is thicker than to withstand bullet shots." She gave him a brief run down.

"Doesn't seem like your eyes were affected like his were." He noted, but he left it at that statement. He went back to being silent. Celeste left at that as they were closing in on his room, and she opened the door. She turned and handed him a key.

"This is your private wing of the estate." She told him as she entered it before he did. Her eyes adjusted quickly to her new surroundings. "You have your own kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. As well as a living area, and other amenities." She told him as she gave him a brief tour. He followed her obediently. "If you have any guest then you shall alert me, so I may give them access to the estate and your dwellings." She said as she wrapped up back to the front of the door. "Are there any concerns?"

"Yes, how will I contact you?" He asked her, and she rose her finger up. She could hardly believe she almost forgot that, and she pulled out a phone.

"You may add whomever you please to your phone, I am under Celeste Travis."

"Naturally," he responded, as he quickly typed something into his phone. "I will see you tomorrow. Celeste." He said as she turned her back to him and left. She closed the door behind herself, and continued back to her own wing.

She sensed someone was in the room, and the hilt of a gun came rushing at her. She reacted, and she didn't know why, but she moved out of the way of the attack, and countered. She held on to the tip, and crushed it with her hand, and lashed out with her own hands. Fingers shaped like claws, and torn through a desk in her attack. Her attacker nimbly evaded her lashing out, until she realized that it was Ada.

"Ada," She asked surprised. Ada smiled, and dropped to the ground. "What is this about?" She demanded, and she felt her blood boil in anger.

"I wanted to see the level of what you were working with," she said. "There is definitely raw potential, and something to hone with your fighting. While HUNK is training you, so will I." She told her.

"Why would you do that?" She asked, curious.

"Even though Albert was an overzealous piece of work," she began, and Celeste scoffed. "He was a good source of work, and an endless supply of possibilities. I see that with you, and I would like see you live." Ada paced slowly, and glanced at her weapon. "Especially since I refuse to work with Alex Wesker." She noted at the end.

Celeste remembered reading about her, and though Albert barely spoke with her, and certainly. He had in his mind that she would adapt or she would die. Very ruthless for someone he considered a sibling. However, she believed it was only to be polite to the woman considering that she called him brother.

"Why is that?" She asked, and she wondered if it was the same reason. Ada only smiled, and at this point she was probably thinking that she had been generous enough.

"I will come in at random points at a time to access your progress." She said as she gracefully leapt off the balcony like she did earlier this evening. Just like that she was gone, and Celeste was alone to her feelings. She shuddered a sigh.

Was she relieved that Albert was dead? Definitely so. Did she mourned him? No, she can't have. She can't mourn anyone who would want her dead. He made his move motivate, and where she stood in his life clear when he attempted on her life. She was relieved that his plans had failed, and part of her felt tempted to send Chris Redfield, and his partner Sheva a little gift to say thank you for killing the bastard. She twisted her fingers nervously as she heard a rapping at the door.

"Who is it?" She asked, and she was already smelling her mother's perfume.

"It's me, Excella," her mother refused to call her by her new name. However, due to their family reputation. She relented only in public. In her mind, she was the one that gave birth to one of the few select people who had adapted to the virus. She wanted more respect within the family.

"Come in," she said and looked back to face her mother. Whose expression was clear when she saw the damage she had done to the desk. "Excuse the mess," She began, "I had a late night guest." She explained.

"I have noticed." She said with a nod. "You have a gentleman staying within one of the wings of the estate?" She asked within her statement.

"Yes," she agreed, "he is here to train me, so I will have better control of my new abilities." She went further, her mother unlike her uncles didn't go further into her education. However, she did ensure that they would have better trade within the family by marrying her father. "I find it is absolutely necessary, especially so I may return to public." She finished, not letting her mother have much a say in this matter.

Her mother sighed, and shook her head, "Just do not make the same mistakes again. For your sake, and our family."

Celeste sighed, "That is the plan mother." She told her begrudgingly. She had reminded her that she had made a mistake with Albert, and that she had warned her multiple times to stay away from him. She gritted her teeth, enough to hear them grind in her mouth. She inhaled, and exhaled slowly trying to calm herself.

"Don't get upset with me," Her mother warned, "You may be an advance human, or whatever you may be, but I am still your mother. I am telling you this not for the company or the family, but that I **do** love you. He made an attempt on your life, and you were lucky to outlive him. Do not give anyone else that chance to finish what he had started." She told her simply. Celeste was a little calmer, but it still didn't aid her frustration.

"Yes mother, thank you." She said, "Goodnight." She said, and her mother left her alone again. Her mother said that she was an advance human, but all of her feelings still felt all too human. She walked out to the balcony, and stared out into the landscape, and below the hill she just saw the shining lights of the city. "Soon, I will be out among you all." She said to no one in particular. "I will change this world, but it will done in my image." She looked down on the unsuspecting world with a smile on her lips.


	3. Chapter 2: Women of Albert

Chapter 2: Women of Albert's past

Celeste grunted as fist made contact with her abdomen, and she almost collapsed to her needs, but she felt the wind shift as she tossed her weight back to evade his kick. "Hurry up," He ordered, as he dropped low to trip her since she was already out of balance. She landed on her back with another grunt. It had been just a couple of days since she hired him on for her to learn control.

He was not taking it easy on her in the slightest. She made it to her feet quickly, and his fist was coming fast, but this time she moved slightly to evade it, and grabbed a hold of his arm. She turned away from him, and used her weight as she knelt to her to the ground. His body flipped over her own, and he made no noise as his back hit the ground. She panted, and her body was not used to all the physical exertion. She backed away from him as he stood up. He still towered over her by a good couple of inches.

"That's good for now." He told her, and she sighed. "But you need to focus more. You have a couple of second reaction time over my own. You should be able to avoid my attacks far more easily than what you are right now." He told her, and with the past couple of days she had learned that he is not a talker.

Unlike Albert, who will talk about his grand plans for taking over the world for its own good, and that the weak will have to die to make room for the stronger, and more worthy. She felt like a fool that she clung to his every word like she did in the past. It was embarrassing to say the least. "What do you recommend?" She asked him. He only said what she needed to know, and didn't go into anything more than just that.

"I will continue to train you," he gave her a straightforward answer. She scoffed.

"Is there anything else I can do," She probed further. He looked at her for a second, again thinking carefully.

"There really isn't much else you can do," he admitted with a shrug. "What mainly we need to focus on is your reaction, and control." He paused for just a second. "However, if you wish to train in the meantime, and you find a way to focus on those two spot, then by all means." He added. He began to walk out of the training area, before stopping completely. "You may want to see if Ada will help you." He told her, and then he left.

"So you knew about her," she commented out loud. She knew that he couldn't hear her, but it mattered not. She caught a whiff of herself, and decided it would be best to shower. There was an important conference that she had to attend with her grandmother.

She moved silently in the hallway, and into her own suite. She sighed, again. She knew that she had to be improving to some extent. It was only a matter of time before she could rejoin the public completely. She turned on the shower, and stripped herself of the clothes she was training in. The hot water hit her skin, and it barely phased her, and she found her skin was toughen due to the virus. She was pleased with that, and she could only imagine what she could accomplish from this strain of virus.

Whatever Albert had done to give her the "inferior" version of the Uroboros virus was key to succeeding where he had failed. She would have to take some time convincing her family to let her get back into the business, but with her past, and her new condition. It was clear that her family was more than apprehensive about it.

She climbed out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around her body. She smelled another person in her wing of the estate. She walked out pretending that she had no clue of their presence to strike at the right time. She could feel the body heat off the intruder, and when someone lunged for her she spun on her heels and pushed all of her weight to her front leg hitting the attacker in the throat.

The man crumpled to the floor with a gasp, and coughed up blood. The others backed away momentarily. "Who are you?" She asked her voice cold, and she was annoyed. She was in no mood for this at the present time. She stood back with her shoulder back, and back strong. "I will kill if I need to." She informed them, and her voice was very cold.

"We are here in regards to Alex Wesker," one finally spoke up. "We were told to get a sample or die trying." The rest shifted on their feet uncomfortable with the situation. Celeste gave the man another cold look, but it was more towards the woman Wesker. The 'sibling' of Albert Wesker. Though it was always been made clear while he did respect her some extent she could offer him nothing therefore expandable.

"I will agree to meet her," she offered, and thought. _Maybe I can use this to my advantage_. She was an expert in dealing with politics. She was no different than Albert, and she was not afraid of some sickly woman. "One moment," she offered. She wrote a little letter, and her contact information. She wanted to schedule an interview of sorts. She also informed her that she will need to contact her with alias as soon as possible. She then took a sterile jar with lid, and grabbed one of the men's knives. She cut in deeply into her arm, and bled into the jar. She sealed it with the lid. "Make sure you get this to your mistress, and tell her I expect a call very soon." She ended with a threat.

The men began to leave, and as the last one was jumping out. He looked back at his fallen team. "Don't worry. I will take care of him." She said as she pushed his head around. He was unresponsive. She couldn't hear a heartbeat. He was dead. After they were long gone, Celeste decided to get dressed before calling Frederick. Since was on her payroll after all. She would know that it will not get to her family.

She found a bra, and laced underwear. Then pulled on a cotton shirt, and from some cotton pajama pants. She refused to get her nice clothing dirty. She then got her phone out, and called Frederick.

He answered on the first ring. "Yes Celeste?" He asked her as she could hear him moving about in the background.

"I need your assistance." She told him, "Please come to my wing of the estate at once."

"Of course," He said, and then hung up. She waited about ten minutes, as she placed the body on a plastic sheets, and broke the limbs, and other bits of the men into smaller pieces. They have an incinerator on the grounds. It would be about a fifteen minutes' walk there. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she answered, and could already smell it was him. Frederick walked in, and she pointed to her dresser. "If you would, please get me some clean clothes." He nodded at her, as she began to tie up the edges to keep the blood from seeping all over her living room. She picked it up and Frederick had already gotten her clean clothes together. She nodded at him, and led the way to the incinerator. They made it there without any complications, and she tossed it in along with her now bloodied clothes.

Frederick had also brought some water so she would rinse the blood off her body before putting on her clean clothing. As she was about to begin she realized that her skin had absorbed all of the blood that was all over her body. "Well that certainly makes a short time of the cleanup." She heard Frederick mutter to himself. She smirked to herself, and got dressed. "Is that all?" He asked her, and she nodded.

"We may have some company soon," she told him, "be on guard for that." She added before she left the room. She heard him leave to, but he went the other way back to his wing. She returned to her room, and it was as if she hadn't killed anyone. She was pleased with how much better she had gotten with Frederick's training. She only wanted to be better quicker. Especially since she had gathered the interest of Alex Wesker. Another Wesker's attention was never a good thing, but she need assistant with furthering her plan. If she could use her labs for some short time it would be an edge she would have until she can convince her family to let her get back into the field.

She went to sit down, and she smelled a familiar scent. "Ada." She acknowledged the woman. Who sat walked around her to sit down.

"A dangerous business trying to work with another Wesker so soon," she said, and Celeste couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Yes," she said with a sigh. "However, there is work to be done, and I don't like waiting."

"You waited long, and plenty with Albert," She reminded her.

"Yes, and my lesson has been learned," she told her. "I will get what I want from this one." She said to her, and there was a coldness in her tone. Ada seemed unaffected, and even amused.

"Glad to hear that," she said, "Now for the meantime, while you are dealing with _her_ I will not be available."

"Afraid," Celeste asked in a teasing tone. Ada's usual cool attitude changed in a flash of a moment.

"No, just a whole lot wiser than you." She said as she stood, and stalked towards the balcony. She gave her a look that Celeste could not even comprehend before she shot her grappling hook, and disappeared into the night. She sighed, and leaned back into the chair. There was so much to do, and so little time, or at least that's what her instinct was telling her. Something was urging her to move forward, and towards something greater. However she didn't know what.

"Time to head to bed," she murmured to herself, and hoped that she would hear from Alex sooner than later. She eased herself into her vast bed, and rolled over to her side before falling asleep.

 **June 17th, 2009**

Celeste woke up to her phone ringing from the other room, and she groaned as she sat up, and she used her speed to get there quicker than someone inhaling and exhaling. She answered to the unknown number knowing who it could be. "This is Celeste," she answered promptly.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance finally," a smooth husky tone replied, and Celeste grinned.

"I suppose I could say the same, however, greeting you had sent me yesterday said a little differently." Celeste replied with a little heat in her tone. Alex was undeterred.

"I do apologize for that," she answered, "I had no clue that you would be so welcoming of another Wesker so soon after my brother's death." She said.

"You are right," she said, "However I need assistances, and you are obviously curious to why I survived in such a manner that Albert did not. I am too. Common grounds can often unite otherwise opposing sides."

"You consider us opposing sides," was the inquire from the other line.

"Until proven otherwise," she answered, "now when do you wish to meet," she asked her straight forward.

"When is it convenient for you?" She asked her after a moment of silence.

"How about next week," she offered, "at my estate, and I will be more than please to make your stay comfortable." She added. The line was silent.

"How do I know that this is not a trap?"

"You have the resources I need to figure out my new biology, as it were my family is a little leery of me getting back into the field. They fear that Albert's influences has been more ingrained than they hope. I intend of behaving until I gain their trust. In the meantime, I believe we both can help one another out."

"I can agree to this," she answered, "I will let you know when I am preparing to leave." She told her before hanging up.

"And I will be waiting," Celeste said before she got up to stretch out her muscles before heading down to the training area once more to start training again with Frederick. There was a lot of grounds she wanted to cover before meeting Alex. She wanted the woman to fear her. She was superior after all.


	4. Chapter 3: Negotiations

Chapter 3: Negotiations

 **June 24, 2009, Wednesday**

Celeste made sure that the guest wing in the middle of hers and Frederick's was ready and prepared. Alex would be arriving shortly, and she wanted to make sure it was prepared properly. She also wanted to make sure that she changed her look. She was tired of the long hair, and decided to go with a shoulder length bob instead. She felt lighter already, and Frederick had approved of it. He said that it gave less for her opponent to work with, and if they still wanted to pull her hair they would have to get in _close_.

In the end, she informed Frederick that he would work as a security of sort, and keeping an eye out for this woman. Albert may have done some sort of business with her, but she never talked to the woman otherwise. However, she knew better than just too blindly trust another Wesker again. He agreed without much thought. Again, she already knew his stance on Albert. So she didn't ask for further reasoning about Alex.

She leaned against the chair in the lounging area, and Frederick was there idling eyeing some books. She figured that this was a better place to talk to Alex. All things considered she can't have everything looking like it was official. It would rise suspicious among her family. Many were already wary of her new biology. Nervous, definitely nervous. She draped her arm over the back of the chair as she crossed her legs. She was wearing a light blue silk blouse tucked into business pants.

There was a knock at the door before a tall blonde woman walked in. She wore a white dress, and white heels. Celeste cocked a brow at the sight of her, but she was dressed appropriately. "Please," Celeste began with a graceful sweep of her hand. She was almost perfect in her way of combat. She could kill her in a heartbeat if need be. "Have a seat." She said to her guest. Alex only did so after a careful glance towards Frederick, who barely acknowledge her existence.

"Body guard," she inquired as she sat.

"Bold," Celeste warned. She was not going to make the same mistake as she did with Albert. There was going to be no doubting her position in this agreement. "Now, about the sample I gave your people. Find anything interesting?" She asked. She was curious to see what she would find, especially since she had no resources of her own.

"Not quite," she admitted after a moment, however, the people I have sent to retrieve the sample held on to it for quite some time. She rose a brow, but for the most part believed what she had told her. The question in her mind that her smell wasn't quite right. She smelled… _Sick_. She wondered if this was a new adaptation of the virus.

"That's unfortunate," Celeste agreed after a moment. "So how are we supposed to do business?" She didn't want to waste time. She wanted to get started on her work.

"Perhaps you can get settled on my island, and we can work from there," she suggested. She wanted some home ground territory advantage.

"Your own island?" She asked as she cocked a brow.

"Yes," she nodded slowly. "I've been ruling there for quite some time now." She told her, and Celeste can detect a hint of pride.

"Your parents must be so proud," She answered rudely, with a sincere smile. Alex's face twisted in disgust for a moment, but smooth out a moment after. She wasn't as good at hiding her emotion as Albert was. However, maybe Celeste was so obvious that he did the same, and she ignored it. She sighed. "That sounds agreeable." She said at last. "However, he comes with me." She looked at Frederick who was keeping himself busy.

Alex seemed to think about it for a moment, "Very well. If it makes you feel _safe_. I will agree to it." Her tone did not go undetected.

"Be careful now," she warned the woman, "I'm the one who merged with Uroboros like Albert wished. My DNA is superior to both of yours." She voiced was a low purring tone.

"Of course." Alex agreed.

"Besides, I would be a fool to trust another Wesker again," she added. She learned from her mistake.

"My brother has clearly undervalue you, and underestimated you." Alex replied with a smile playing along those red lips.

"Clearly," she smiled, "Now, how do we do this?" They went into hours of discussion, and negotiation of where Celeste, and Frederick would be stationed. It was clear Alex didn't have much trust for her in return. She was going to have them near her, and they have agreed that Frederick would stay with her in her room.

Alex also made it clear that she would be the one drawing the blood from Celeste when it was time for testing, and she was hoping that she would get her own way to get past her diseased. It stinked, and it was nothing like Celeste has ever smelled before. She wondered if Alex was using her so somehow cure her of her disease.

In returned, Celeste made clear that she was in charge of the experiment conducted with her blood. In counter, Alex suggested that they both should be in charge of it. Two heads are better than one. After debate, and heated discussion about that topic alone, eventually they agreed that they should be both in charge of the operation.

 **July 8th 2009**

By now Celeste was just as proficient in combat as Frederick, and he said he would add more training on as they went along. But now she was a force to contend with, and she was pleased with that fact alone. It wasn't very hard to convince her parents to let her visit her friend, however her grandmother was a little more difficult to convince that there was no hidden schemes.

Frederick loaded their things onto the private jet, and soon they were loading themselves onto the jet. He sat calmly looking outside of the jet watching the world underneath them. "What do you think about this agreement?" She asked him, and at this point now she trusted his opinion.

He looked up at her, and his gray-blue eyes deep in thought. "I believe that you handled it better than I thought you were going to." She rose her brow in reply. He shrugged his shoulders. "I mean no offense, but there was a very good reason why I stayed away from both of them." He said honestly. She was growing more, and more to like his deep thoughts, and well thought out sentences. In a sense their communication was more, and more becoming on a pleasant terms.

"I agree with you now," she said as the plane took off. "However, you know that this is the only way that I can learn more about my biology." She explained, and he waved his hand at her. He went silent after that again, and she sighed. Though she was now able to get somewhat of a decent conversation with the man, he still kept his thoughts to himself. After all, he was a soldier that was trained by the U.S.S., and their training was legendary.

She occupied herself with reading reports from the bloodwork she was able to manage to squeeze past the company's own security. The bloodwork was interesting to say the least, and she was sure that this would make things more peaceful between Alex, and herself. She was determined to get what she wanted from her, and leave her the way Albert left her.

Hours later, they came across a dingy island that Alex was proud to call her own. She snorted, but the further they gotten along, she realized that where she would be staying was a lot more polished than she could have hoped for. After all, what funding was Alex receiving that Lord Spencer was decease now for years?

As the airplane landed, she was able to see how was greeting them. A woman who was tall, slender, and brunette. She was wearing a pencil skirt with a white blouse tucked in. As they walked down the steps she greeted them eagerly. "Ms., Travis," she said with almost a slight bob of the head to show respect. "We are honored to have you here amongst, and Lady Alex is definitely most pleased." She said her voice cheerful, and professional. The perfect PA for the "Ruler of her own island".

"It is an honor to work with her, and see what our combined efforts will result in," Celeste answered smoothly as she ran her hand through her short hair. The woman chattered as she led them to their room. It was basically an apartment, as she gave a short tour, and when Frederick escorted her to the door she handed them two keys.

"I hope you enjoy your stay, and discover many things about yourself, and with the aid of our Lady Alex," She said at last, "Oh," she paused, and her red lips pursed for just a moment. "Lady Alex's room is right next to yours." She informed. "When you have rested, and made yourself comfortable. She would like to see you as soon as it is convenient."

"I will be sure to pay her a visit." Celeste promised, and closed the door. "Never in my life had I heard a woman talked nonstop like she did." She complained, and Frederick a smirk, and low chuckle.

"Must be annoying," he said as he checked the room for bugs, and cameras. He found none, and nodded to Celeste.

"I suppose I should visit the woman since she was so gracious to let us share this." She said as

She grabbed the folder off the table.

"I will stay here, and unpack," he told her, and she glared at him. "Just my things I promise you."

"Good," she said as she strode out, and knocked on the door, and it opened to reveal Alex in a robe with it slightly open to reveal some of her bosom.

"I'm so happy that you were made it safely," she said, "Please come in." She motioned into her own estate. She walked in wondering why Alex would present herself in such a manner.


	5. Chapter 4: The Other Wesker

Chapter four: The Other Wesker

 **July 09, 2009**

Celeste made herself comfortable as she sat across the woman who was making no attempted in closing her robe. It wasn't as if her breasts were bare, but it revealed that her chest was almost as big as her own.

"I imagine you're trip was comfortable," Alex said after taking a sip of wine. Again, there was that smell of sickness she smelled from their first encounter. It was driving her insane, but there was no way she could ask without being rude.

"Very," she answered politely, "I certainly appreciate the welcome we had received, and our accommodation as well."

"It's the least I can do to make your comfortable since you will be working with me." Alex offered. "Now I got the original samples of Uroboros, and it is truly marvelous." She complimented.

"Yes," she said curtly, and remembered all the hours she put into working with Albert. She didn't like to think about him. Now, she was sitting from the only Wesker left alive. She read the files about the Wesker project, and she had no disillusions about what Alex could possibly want from her. She never met Spencer, but from what Wesker had indulged into telling her the tidbits about how he despised the man. She wondered if Alex had the same resentment towards the Umbrella founder.

"I did find something among the artifacts. Something about a serum that Albert needed, however you do not?" Celeste shook her head.

"No it seems that I do not need a serum to keep me stable." She answered, "At least as far as I can tell. My strengths haven't seem to be weakening." She shrugged her shoulders. "As you can see why I need the resources that you can give me in regards to my new biology."

Alex stared at her for a moment longer. There seemed to be almost a hungry look in her eyes. She remembered how it felt to crave something so badly, and be denied. "That is definitely something worthwhile to look into, and imagine a world full with creatures worthy of life, and wonders." Alex said as she leaned forward, and it seemed like she didn't care at this point that she was now revealing her bust to her.

"Oh," Celeste began, and paused for a moment. "I have something else in mind. But the most pressing matter is what Albert had done to lessen the virus. Then we can go from there." She leaned back against the chair.

"Most certainly," she said as she poured them both a glass of wine. "I hope you were well greeted, Judith was worried that you didn't enjoy the welcome." She inquired while handing her a glass. She took it with a nod.

"She was very energetic in her greeting." She answered demurely as she took a sip of the wine. She savor the flavor, and it must have been recently that she got a shipment or perhaps she liked the taste of good wine. _Who wouldn't_ , she added to herself. "Most deserving of her position." She said with a graceful nod of her neck. Alex returned the favor.

"Very good," she replied, "Now would you like to discuss where we begin with our research?" She asked as busied herself with a tablet.

"Yes of course," Celeste leaned back against her chair, and ran an idly hand through her short hair. "The researchers for Tricell wouldn't let me get a hold of the paperwork containing my blood work," she replied as she smoothed her skirt. "The only time I got the chance to look at anything was when I was making my way back home." She finished as she finished the contents of her glass. Alex leaned forward to refill the glass.

"Sounds like the most reasonable place to start," she agreed. She typed on the tablet before putting it aside. "Shall we start in the morning?" She asked.

"Seems like the most reasonable time to start," Celeste replied, and Alex grinned. She stood up, and walked to the end table next to her. "I will see you in the morning."

"Very well," she said, "I will retrieve you at eight." Celeste nodded, and walked out of the suite, and into her own. Frederick was sitting down in the living area looking through the entertainment. Not that she believed that there would be much down time.

"Settled in," she asked him as he noticed in her direction before he went back to looking what was on the television.

"As settled as I'll ever be," was his vague reply. She nodded in return.

"I will be retiring for the night," she said to him as she continued to walk to her room. "Alex will come retrieve us at eight in the morning." She informed him just before she walked into her room. It was a fine example of what money could give to whoever has it. She sighed, as she did a little unpacking, and made her way to the master bathroom to shower off her travel sweat, and dirt.

Once she was dressed for bed, she set an alarm for six so she may dress for the day. She sighed as she let the comforter gave ease to her body. She drifted off the sleep.

July 10, 2009

The alarm went off, and she sat up with a yawn. Today was going to be the first of long days to figure out the complete blood work of her new biology. She climbed out of bed, and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When she was done she was wearing a black high waisted pencil skirt that hugged every curve. She wore a push up bra that did wonders for her figure, and tucked into the skirt was a silk gold shirt which she left the top couple of buttons unbutton. It revealed much of her cleavage, however it wasn't a ploy it was just because the shirt would not simply allow her button her shirt all the way up.

She pulled her hair up out of her face, and went on to her make up next. When she was done with that she decided to curl her hair, and pin the hair to the side. She gave herself one more overlook at herself before stepping out in the shared living space where Frederick was already ready for the day. She looked at the time, and it was still not even time to worry about Alex's arrival.

When she stepped into the kitchen there was a spread of buffet of food laid out on the kitchen table. She knew better than to assume that Frederick had done it, but she decided to tease anyways. "Why Frederick, I never imagine that your skills went this far." She noted coyly as she poured her a cup of coffee. The taste was strong, and smooth. She looked over her shoulder to see him smirking as he continue to eat from the spread. "When was this delivered?" She asked, and didn't feel comfortable that someone other than themselves had access to their suite.

"Far before you were awake, but don't worry I was there to receive them," he answered simply. She nodded and had a moment to survey what he was wearing for the day. By all means, it was not to the exemplar of what she was wearing. However, it was professional, and something he could fight in if necessary. He was wearing black jeans, and white shirt with a black jacket to cover his broad shoulders.

Lately she could help what it would feel like to press her body against the battle hardened body of his. Maybe she was just lonely, or maybe he was the one that still challenged her a daily basis. There was clearly an intelligent mind within his soft spoken demure. She had grown to appreciate his well thought out comments, and observations. He somehow became more than just muscles and a mentor.

He somehow seemed serious, and sincere at the same time, and it was the complete opposite of how Albert was towards her. Then there was a deep mind, and completely focus on whatever she tasked him to do. She appreciated to have someone reliable on her side at last. Her family was only interested in the best interest in the company, and their reputation. It wasn't as if she was hurt by their blatant concern of business of her own wellbeing. After all, she was on Albert's side to wipe out the majority of the human race, and rather if you family would be a part of the loss would have meant no harm to her.

She took a moment to ponder a bit more before she heard a knock on the door. "Ready," She asked him, and she already knew the answer to the question. He nodded, and packed up the food in the fridge. There were be plenty left over for when they return. Whenever they return.

Celeste went to the door, and was pleased to see Alex much more appropriately dressed for their work for today. "Good morning," she said her voice soothing, and calm. "I hoped you slept well."

"I very much did just that," Celeste replied with a graceful bow of the neck. Alex looked over her shoulders, and she realized just how much taller she was than herself.

"You're body guard is coming with us today," she inquired as Frederick came up to Celeste's side.

"Of course," she answered, "Now where are we heading to today?" She asked, and Alex smirked.

"Right to business, I like that," she said as she led the way down winding halls, and finally they were in a laboratory. There were many people bustling about with getting their many task done to please Alex no doubt. "Now if you don't mind I will be taking a swab of the inside of your mouth, and a blood sample.

"Not at all," Celeste replied as she sat down in a slightly uncomfortable chair. Alex wasted no time, and leaned in close to take a thorough swab of her mouth, and sent it off to a lackey who appeared as if out of nowhere. But she smelled him coming from a mile away. He took the sample, and the Alex took a large needle, and hooked it up to some vials after inserting it into her skin. She filled up five vials before sending them off once more.

Celeste's small wound healed with barely a second time lapse. "Now when you're ready we can go oversee how they are handling with looking through your blood work." 

"Absolutely," she replied as she still up, since she had no intention of anyone messing up with her biology. Especially since this was something that could very much put her in control of it all. Everything, she wanted the world, but she didn't want to share the power, or the glory. There was something more than just making people worthy of joining her in her new world. No, her plans were much more different than that of Albert. She alone would obtain all the power. The humans who were strong enough to survive the apocalypse were welcome to her new world.

There wasn't going to be any chance of anyone adapting to the Uroboros better than herself. No, there was going to be a virus that will wipe out the majority of the human race. The survivors will inherit the earth, and rebuild in her imagine.

"You seem lost in thought," Alex broke her train of thought, and she glanced over at the woman.

"Oh, just curious about what the results may reveal." She lied easily. Alex gave her a look, and she towered over just by a couple of inches. "There is much to discover about this virus." She added.

"I agree." Alex said as they arrived to where they were processing the samples they drew from Celeste. "What have we found so far?" She asked idly as she looked over one of the researchers' shoulder.

"Lady Alex," He said, and in his voice held a tremble. "So far from the mouth swab we found that Ms. Celeste can infect others with this strand of Uroboros virus, and there's not much we have found in her bloodstream yet." He admitted the last with a resemblance of shame in his voice.

"I want something by tonight, and if you cannot deliver it to me then I want someone else to take over." Alex said as she took the paperwork of the cotton swab from him. She handed the paperwork to Celeste, and she walked away from Alex to take a look over the data.

She agreed with Alex, there has to be something with her antibodies that had fought off the initial infection. There has to be something different about her, and what was done. Then there was the fact that he tempered with the Uroboros virus, but that sample was within her, and she will have to harness it. Of course, she had no intentions on sharing power, but if she could convince her family that that they were worth of becoming like her than kill them instead it would be easy from there.

Alex, and Celeste argued over how to test rather if she could choose to infect someone or if it was automatic regardless of her choice. After bickering to close all day with Frederick close or nearby Celeste snapped.

"Fine, if you want to have it your way then let's have it your way," she reached up quicker than Alex can react, and grabbed the back of her neck to bring her lips down to hers. She kissed her deep, and swiftly. Alex reacted by freezing up for a moment, then kissing her back in return. Her fingers tangled in her short dark hair as she released her after a moment. "I decided not to give you the virus with that kiss. So if you don't develop anything after twenty-four hours then I imagine it is something I can choose over."

Alex panted slightly, and her eyes were dilated from the kiss. "Very well," she said breathlessly. "We will find out tomorrow." She backed away, and rubbed her arms, and Celeste grinned at the effect she was having on her. For some odd reason, she felt it was justice considering all the unreturned affection she tried for Albert. "Until then," she said her voice husky as she returned into her room.

Celeste then turned in for the night while Frederick stayed up a little longer than working out, and finding something to eat. She didn't know if he had a harder time falling asleep or rather if he didn't trust his surroundings and the other Wesker yet.

He was probably being much wiser out of the two of them anyhow. She thought as she rubbed her lips while she rolled onto her side. She grinned as she fell asleep.


End file.
